elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Food
Food is a necessity for survival in Elona. You will periodically have to eat during your adventure to avoid the adverse affects of hunger. As you grow hungry, your speed will decrease. If you continue without eating, your character will eventually starve to death. Aside from filling your belly, food affects your character's growth. For example, meat helps increase physical abilities, while vegetables help increase mental abilities. Herbs, on the other hand, can increase your degree of skill growth. The player can also eat the bread sticks in the bakery found in many towns as well as the crops found in Yowyn. If food is cooked, its positive effect can increase based on the level of success with which it was cooked, as well as the food's freshness. You can also eat meat which comes from the creatures you kill. The effects in this case can be different depending on the type of monster's meat you're eating. Some can harm you, while others can give you tolerances or other useful effects. If you have a cart with food inside of it, your character will eat it whenever they become hungry while traveling the world map. Eating rotten food will deteriorate the attributes or skills they normally improve (this apparently does not apply to pets). Rotten food given to NPC (whether in quest or not) might kill the npc right after due to food poisoning and this count as you have done it. If you have the ability to digest rotten food, benefits are given as normal. Juere race gets a free feat that slowers digestion, meaning that you don't have to eat that often as members of other races. In 1.14, blessed food may gives you a temporary luck bonus and cursed food makes you ill/vomit. Stat gain is unaffected. Herbs Herbs are little trickier to find than others, there's guaranteed 3 herbs in the putit cellar. Other ways to get these are from jobs and salary. Herbs do not rot. * Alraunia - improves ???. When given to your pet it has a chance to increase Dexterity, Learning and Charisma. * Curaria - improves Strength, Dexterity and ???. When given to your pet it will, from the first few, increase all stats by 1, but will eventually require two curarias to increase all stats by 1, then later 3, etc. * Mareilon - improves Magic, Will and ???. * Morgia - improves Strength, Constitution and ???. When given to your pet, it has a chance to increase Strength, and Constitution. * Spenseweed - improves Dexterity, Perception and ???. When given to your pet, it has a chance to increase Strength, Dexterity and Perception. * Stomafillia - maximizes stomach. When given to your pet, it has a chance to increase Strength, Constitution, Charisma and Will. Fruits You get fruits by bashing fruit trees and picking them up after they fall, buying from food/good vendors, as salary and job reward. Api nuts are different though, you don't find these from trees but on ground. Another difference is that api nuts don't rot and are very light so it would be good idea to keep these as "emergency food". * Aloe - * Api nut - improves Dexterity, Learning, Magic. Does not rot. * Apple - improves Magic, Charisma. * Cherry - improves Perception, Magic, Charisma. * Grape - improves Perception, Magic, Charisma. * Guava - improves Perception, Magic, Charisma. * Kiwi - improves Perception, Magic, Charisma. * Lemon - improves Perception, Magic, Charisma. * Qucche - improves Charisma. * Quwapana - * Rainbow fruit - improves Magic. * Strawberry - improves Perception, Magic, Charisma. * Tangerine - improves Perception, Magic, Charisma. Vegetables You can get vegetables by stealing them from the ground in Yowyn, growing them at farm, buying from food/good vendors, as salary and job reward. All of the following can also be sacrificed to Kumiromi, either raw version or stuff cooked from these. * Carrot - improves Learning, Will. * Cbocchi - improves Will. * Edible wild plant - improves Learning, Will. * Green pea - * Healthy leaf - improves Will. Does not rot. * Imo - improves Learning, Will. Does not rot. * Leccho - * Lettuce - improves Will. * Melon - * Radish - improves Learning, Will. * Sweet potato - improves Learning, Will. Prepared food These can be cooked from flour or raw noodle, can be gained by buying from food/good vendors/bakery, as salary and job reward. From flour * Croissant - improves Strength. * Sandwich - improves Strength, Constitution. * Melon flavored bread - improves Strength, Constitution, Learning. * Walnut bread - improves Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Learning. * Apple Pie - improves Learning. From raw noodle * Peperoncino - improves Constitution. * Salad pasta - * Soba - improves Constitution, Dexterity. * Udon - improves Constitution. Fish Fish can be gained by fishing, buying from food/good vendors, as salary and job reward. All of the following can also be sacrificed to Ehekatl, either raw version or stuff cooked from these. * Goldfish - Improves Dexterity * Bomb fish - Improves Dexterity. * Globefish - Improves Dexterity. * Moonfish - Improves Dexterity. * Seabream - Improves Learning. Meats Meat is randomly dropped by killed enemies in the form of corpses. Misc *'Rabbit's tail' - Luck +1; rarely dropped by rabbits *'Fortune cookie' - Prints a random fortune message Quest Rewards Category:Items